


围绕潮风亭发生的二三事

by Seiji_ninja



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiji_ninja/pseuds/Seiji_ninja
Kudos: 6





	围绕潮风亭发生的二三事

(一)  
文/一意咕行  
“我可是忍者啊，就算从这么高的地方跳下来也不会死的。”

那是个晴朗的好日子。

天空蓝而高远，树叶尖端还挂着未落的水珠，吹来的风带着草木泥土的香气。

忍者像猫一样轻巧地蹲在那根木梁上，眯起眼笑着，身后耀眼的阳光如同流水一般倾泻下来。

————————————————————

武士本来只想去喝点酒，打发一下时间。

途经潮风亭时，却忽然被扯住了和服的下摆。

“大哥哥，帮个忙！”几个小孩子一脸焦急，指向潮风亭的上方，“那个漂亮的哥哥，说要帮我们将天灯取下来，打算爬上楼顶再跳到灯柱上！快劝他下来！”

武士望向一旁的街灯，黑色长杆的顶端，的确挂着一个浅黄色的纸灯，随着风摇晃。

潮风亭的构造十分奇妙，四周布满凸起的石板和木材，循着规律，不知不觉就能登上很高的地方。

“喂，下来吧，太危险了。”绕过拐角，一个陌生的身影终于出现在武士眼前。瘦弱而挺拔，有着一头柔软的亚麻色短发。

“他们是多玛飞地的小孩子。那盏灯，说是指引亡者去往天上的路标。”那人开口，声音意外地有些沙哑，像毛茸茸的猫尾巴尖，无端地撩拨人的心脏。“一直挂在那里就太可怜了。而且——”

他轻巧地转过身，蹲在一根木梁上，清透的琥珀色眸子里盛着水波般的笑意。

“我可是忍者，就算从这么高的地方跳下去也不会死的。和小鬼们去下面等我吧。”

腰侧的两柄短刃证明他所言非虚。

忍者越来越接近顶端，小孩子们也越来越紧张，胆小些的甚至捂住了眼睛。

武士站在灯旁，目睹着那个人像燕子一样灵巧地跃下，在空中翻身，稳稳地落在那根纤细的灯柱上，蹲下来望着那纸灯。

“话说回来，纸做的灯笼，真的能从多玛那么远的地方飞过来吗？”武士抱着手臂，一脸信不过的样子。

“兰师傅的手艺很厉害的！是全多玛最好的造纸匠人。”一个孩子一脸骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“说不定，”忍者忽然开口，细长的手指轻轻抚摸天灯上的花纹，“可能在这黄金港，还有无论如何都想见上一面的人吧。”

忍者抬手结了两个印，熄灭的灯芯便“忽”地燃起小小的火苗，静静摇晃。

“好了，去吧。”

稍长的刘海滑下来，遮住了忍者脸上的神情。小小的灯笼从手中浮起，向着天空的另一端飞去，最终消失在视线之中。

“久等了…………呜哇，”忍者目送着天灯离开，正要跳下，忽然脚下一滑，从两人多高的灯柱仰面摔下来。“小鬼们，躲开！”

武士下意识冲上前去接，却和正打算调整体势的忍者“砰”地撞了个满怀，一起滚落在地面上。

惊飞的鸟雀叽叽喳喳，结伴飞远。

——————————————————————

武士扭伤了手腕，近一段时间无法再握刀。

于是忍者以“照顾伤患”为由，理直气壮地搬进了武士的住所。

四处漏风的纸窗被仔细粘好，积灰的榻榻米也重新打扫出原本的浅色来。玄关不再有泥水印迹，墙角几盆半死不活，耷拉着头的花木，也住进了不豁角不裂纹的新陶盆。

多少有了那么一丝“起居之处”的意味。

“工作？简单来说，就是盯紧那位‘艾欧泽亚的英雄大人’。”忍者一边尝着小碟子里的味增汤，一边回头望向无所事事的武士。

“那个无双斋老爷子的弟子？”武士将几根狗尾草的茎杆系在一起，想要编出个形状来，却怎么也不顺利。

这玩意是忍者教给他的，说是「多活动手指对恢复有好处」。向阳处的花盆旁，草秆编出的蚂蚱，螃蟹和麻雀十分讨人喜欢地堆叠在一起，被温暖的日光镀上一层毛茸茸的边，仿佛下一刻就要活过来，溜出屋去。

“「那个人所到之处，必定会发生变革」，所以得谨慎提防着才行。主上是这么说的。”忍者耸肩。

“真是薄情啊。明明连雨月都帮你们砍了。”武士嗤笑道。

远东之国。诸侯盘踞，各怀鬼胎，明枪暗箭四起。

“按照主上的说法，这天下早晚会成为自己的东西，绝不能在此时出现意料外的变数。”忍者依旧煮他的晚饭，面上无波无澜，琥珀色的眼睛浅浅眯着，透明而深不见底。“而且，他和那位多玛的主君走得太近了。”

“只是个脑子不好的野心家吧？”武士的发言虽然戏谑且漫不经心，却直切要害。

“谁知道呢。”忍者只是轻轻笑了笑，不置可否。

————————————————————————

(二)

文/一意咕行

武士从未允许过他人睡在自己身侧。

世人总是说：“剑士的直觉比刀刃还要锋利。”

武士明白忍者一定在盘算些什么，但他并不在乎。他已经活得够久，也杀过够多的人了。

他只是不喜欢，合眼入眠，而后便再也醒不过来那个可能性。

泥水淤积的小巷子里，焚烧殆尽的民家残骸，甚至是尚存温热的尸体旁边。“不敢睡去”的恐惧，在幼小孩童的骨髓血肉里扎下了根，演变为本能一般的自我防卫。

于是忍者手把手地教给他将自己绑起来的方法。

如何系出难以解开的绳结，肩膀和手肘能被拉扯的极限，何处不留出余裕的话会压迫血流，何处必须收紧到浮现凸起的勒痕。艳丽而柔韧的红绳绕上白皙的脖颈，穿过腋下，在手臂上蛇一样盘绕。忍者有些凉的手指抚在武士的指背上，薄茧摩擦，细细纠正笨拙的部分。

终于，连那双细而结实的手腕也被反拧在身后，无法挣动一丝一毫。绳子的另一端挂在高处，忍者两条纤细的大腿被迫张开，膝盖落在地面上。关节被牵拉的痛苦令忍者不得不微仰着头，线条漂亮的喉结上下滑动着。上下两道细绳，随着胸口的些微起伏深深咬进皮肤，令呼吸变得费力起来，面颊也浮现出些微的潮◇红。

“原本可是拷问用的技巧。温柔一点。”忍者挑逗般地咬起武士束发的细绳，偏头一扯，如瀑的黑发便散落在武士苍白而瘦削的肩头上。

“「蓝眼睛的武士大人。」”

披散的长发下，武士素日里藏在斗笠下的一双眼睛，有着天空一般清透的蔚蓝颜色。

武士捏起忍者的下巴，迫使他面对着自己。

“不要随意窥探别人的过去。”武士沉声道。

忍者吃痛而皱眉，眼中并没有丝毫挑衅的神色，也不见任何情绪或欲求。明明笑着，却像是一泓无波的死水，空无一物，只映照出观看者自己的样子。

仿佛无声地邀请着，“请毁掉我吧。”

武士布满薄茧的指腹抚上忍者薄薄的胸口，玩弄起两粒小巧挺立的乳♢头，与近乎残忍地穿过皮肉的一对金环。或许是穿孔的关系，忍者的身体对触碰敏感得惊人，仅仅是手指的抚弄，便令他紧咬着嘴唇，呼吸混乱起来，忍不住扭动身体试图抗拒。

武士捏开忍者的下颌，将手指伸进对方口中肆意翻搅。透明的涎水沿着无法闭合的唇角落下，滴在赤裸的腿上。忍者的眼角因为深及喉咙的侵◇犯而潮湿起来，染上一层漂亮的浅红色。

经唾液濡湿的手指，没受什么阻碍便被吞进温暖的后♢穴。相较于武士手法的生涩，忍者似乎对此十分习惯，十分配合地放松着肌肉，只在指节碾过带来快♢感的一点时，单薄的身体传来些微战栗，捆♢缚在身后的双手也不禁挣动起来。纤细的腰下意识地扭动着，不知是试着躲避，还是在快感折磨下忍不住索求更多。

在体内搅动的手指终于退了出去，还未等喘息，更加粗大，炽热的某样东西，便从尚未闭合的穴♢口长驱直入。温暖而紧窒的包覆令武士禁不住舒服得打了个哆嗦。他捞住忍者的腰抽♢插起来，向上摸便能感受到肌肤下分明的肋骨。

武士禁不住she在了里面。

而忍者还没有真正得到解脱。那一处被反复碾磨的快♢感叠加，令他的下腹阵阵发热，下♢身硬挺着，腿根痉挛，瘫软得几乎跪不住，只靠着身后那根绳子支撑。

然而，还不够，还差那么一点。半途停止的快♢感仿佛碾过神经的钝刀，令头脑一片空白，无法思考，只是渴求更多。

武士一面玩味着忍者身体的细微反应，一面却觉得说不上来的不爽快。

忍者太安静了。绳索经过的地方已经勒出了殷红的血痕，明明已经因为被动承受抽♢插而陷入颤抖，眼尾泛红，却连一丝呻♢吟声也没有漏出来，仿佛是被刻意训练得如此。

忍者一贯是这样。明明平日做出一副开朗，甚至聒噪的样子，然而不开口时，却安静得连一丝杂音都没有，让人甚至忘记这个人仍在此处。

就如同他腰上的双刃，明明就挂在那里，没有刻意遮掩，可如果不是有意去看，便会不自觉地忽略其存在。

既看不见样子，也摸不着形状。

武士对折磨他人并无兴趣。但此刻，他脑中的某根弦确实发出了吱呀声。他想看忍者哭叫，想看他那层薄薄的面具碎裂，露出藏在敬语与笑意背面的本来面目。

武士再次捏开了忍者的下颌。

“坏心眼。”忍者小声苦笑道，垂下还挂着泪水的眼睫，仔细地舔♢弄起筋络浮凸的粗长柱体，将其完全纳入口中。

忍者的技艺十分了得，灵巧的舌尖滑过柱♢身，时而吸♢吮，时而反复挑弄敏感的铃口。舒服的战栗感渐渐涌上来，武士不禁抓着忍者柔软的头发，反复挺腰送进更深处。

他又she了一次。

忍者静静仰头，吞咽下白♢浊的液体，一部分顺着唇角滑落下来。

武士低下头，只见忍者的一双眼正自下而上平静望着自己，挣动被绑得结结实实的身体，用柔软的脸颊反复磨蹭着自己沾满唾液与精♢液的性♢器。

武士再一次忍不住燥热了起来。

这场性♢事，最后以忍者终于哭泣颤抖着she在榻榻米上，整个人浸泡在高♢潮的快♢感中，失去最后一丝力气而告终。

武士费了好大的一番工夫，方才解开自己亲手系下的绳结，重新洗了个澡，便铺了被褥准备合眼入眠。

“这样放着我不管没关系吗？”忍者一边清理身体，整理绳子和一片狼藉的地面，一边问道。

“麻烦死了。”武士抬起手臂遮住眼睛，笑道。

“是吗。”

忍者拿出不知什么药膏，抹在全身各处破皮渗血的绳痕上，因为刺痛而激微微皱眉。交错重叠的殷红纹路在白皙的肌肤上分外鲜明，有种异样而残忍的美感。

而后，他坐下来，守在武士身边，望着他沉入睡眠，再穿好衣服，从夜色沉沉的窗口翻身离开。

————————————————————————————

(三)

天空般湛蓝的双眼。女孩子一样的脸庞。

小小的少年蹲在一片小小的水洼前，望着自己清晰而瘦小的倒影。

而后，抬起紧握得指节发白的双手，将一根顶端包着布条，熊熊燃烧的木棍，向自己的眼瞳扎去。

……最终还是怕得停住了手。鲜红的火舌裹着浓烟，在离眼球不足两寸的地方肆意张狂。

花街出生的孩子，时常会带有这种显眼的痕迹。奇异的发色，尖耳朵，或是猫一样的竖瞳。

被路过的富商看上容貌，被亲生母亲卖作男娼。

不想接受这样的命运，于是偷了客人的刀，抱着那比自己还高的细长铁块跑出茶室，跳上船，跳下船，头也不回地一直跑，跑得喉咙传来腥气，肺腔快要炸掉，脚踝与小腿被草叶割得鲜血淋漓，却连痛都感觉不到。

只有怀中的重量才能令人心安。

“武士小哥，醒醒，船靠岸了。”

武士揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，向掌船的老人付过船资，登上简陋的栈桥。

到了。

眼前是个贫瘠而平静的小村庄。几天前，这里的学堂放学后，一个小孩子不慎跌落在河川里，不幸溺死。

而这孩子跟武士多少有点缘分。

那已经是数年前的事情了。在一个被敌方围困，四处燃烧的城池里，一名容貌端庄的年轻女性硬塞给他几只簪子，寄木细工信匣，以及一套据说是上等丝绢制成的白无垢作报酬，要他将尚在襁褓的幼子带出城去。

武士杀出那里，将那孩子与这堆东西一起塞给熟识的老好人教书先生，余下的零头买了酒喝，便将这件事抛在脑后，再没过问过。

“哦哦，见过见过。是个总是眯眯笑着，十分和善的年轻人，还帮我这个老太婆编了篮子。那双手真灵巧啊，真希望我家的笨蛋儿子也……”

武士只描述了一下外貌特征，屋外正晒着柿饼的老婆婆便乐呵呵地回忆起来。

“说是那座学堂里有故人的遗孤，想送点讨小孩子喜欢的玩意过去。真好啊，那边都是些无依无靠的可怜孩子，要是还有人记挂就再好不过了……”

武士虽然努力了一下，最终还是没能推脱掉，抱着一篮子柿子，萝卜和仙贝，踏上了回程的船。

————————————————————————

“是啊，是我做的。”

忍者停下往墙上敲钉子的手，偏头答道，语气平淡得像在谈论屋顶刚修好的瓦片。

就像过去两周来，他们的任何一次闲聊一样。

花盆旁那堆草杆编成的小动物不见踪影。

武士一把掼住忍者的脖颈，按在榻榻米上。忍者的脖子很细，随着呼吸些微颤动着，仿佛一只手就能绞断。

“为什么。”

“‘就算是小小的隐患，总有一天也可能成为动荡的源头。’主上是这么说的。”忍者平静地回望着武士。

“那只是个小鬼。”武士沉声说着，手上渐渐加重力道。忍者抬起手，握住武士的手腕，却并没有任何打算挣扎的意思。

“别小看小鬼。我流着血，跪在城门前的雪地里，拼上命请求成为忍者的时候，也不过就这个年纪。”忍者笑道。

“说到底，你又是以什么立场来向我发火？只要付钱便能杀人，斩下的头颅摞起来能从这里望到海对面的，‘蓝眼睛的武士大人’？”

“为什么又回来了。”武士再次加重了力道，忍者渐渐涨红了脸，呛咳起来。“你已经没有在我身上浪费时间的理由了吧。”

“谁知道呢……”忍者放开手，落在榻榻米上，琥珀色的双眼仍旧笑着，眼中无波无澜。

“大概是，‘因为一定会被生气’，吧。”

————————————————————————

(四)

细雨初晴的夜晚。

半开的窗户吹进凉爽的风，夹杂着梅子与新酒的清爽气味。

“果然，有那么一点相似。”

忍者轻声说道。武士手掌中纤细的喉咙传来震颤，忍者仰面倒在榻榻米上，毫不躲避地直视着那双盛满悲哀和荒凉，却仍旧少年般锐利的眼睛。

“像谁？”  
“英雄大人。”

武士不由得一怔。只是稍微放开手指的力道，忍者便以灵巧得惊人的动作卸开武士的钳制，电光火石之间，已经单膝压在武士的背上，将他的双手反扭到身后。

这种极近距离的空手缠斗，没有人是忍者的对手。

“如果是那家伙的话，刚才就能更干脆地解决了？”武士也并不着急，好整以暇地问道。忍者温热的气息就吹在耳畔，令他有些心烦意乱

“不，正相反。”忍者稍稍垂下肩膀，苦笑道。

“那个人的蓝色是大海的蓝色。不论什么都能够容纳，明明拥有掀起惊涛骇浪的力量，却只在保护什么时才选择示人。是个纯粹得不得了，却谁也看不穿的人。谁也不知道那水底下究竟沉着多少残骸。”

忍者静静地说，武士也静静地听着。

忍者很少如此率直地表露自己的感受。他总是以技巧轻易配合他人的谈话步调，却巧妙地隐藏起自己的真心，像风一样抓不住明确的形状。

“那个人的话，大概会以谁都想不到的方式解决事件吧。毕竟是曾经骑着龙凯旋，甚至真的从怪物一样的帝国手底下夺回了多玛的家伙。我这种阴沟老鼠的些许计策，大概从一开始就不会奏效吧。为众人带来皆大欢喜的结局，这才是‘英雄’嘛。”

“你，为什么要当忍者？”虽然以前也半带好奇地问过，不过武士也从来没期待过正经的回答。

他只是无论如何都想问问看而已。

“‘总有一天，我会令这天下再无战乱，再无饥馑，再无小小年纪就被迫学着杀人谋生的孩子。’我曾经真的对那位大人深信不疑，也情愿为此赴死。”

忍者轻声的苦笑，像飞虫振翅的声响般溶在这星朗月辉的如水夜色里，转瞬便消失无踪。

“结果那些端坐城中，吃着鲷鱼的大人物们，每一个都这么说。”武士哂笑道，“他们就是用这套说辞哄骗无数的人替自己卖命。”

“谁知道呢。”忍者耸肩，忽然从腰上摸出一截短绳，将武士劲瘦的手腕绑在了身后。“但是，那个人的话，说不定真的能做到些什么。就算不是在这远东之国也好。”

“为此，得让那个人的冒险继续下去才行。”忍者稍长的额发垂落下来，遮住了脸上的神情。但武士觉得，他或许没有在笑。

世人总是说，“武士的直觉比刀刃还锋利。”

但就算不是武士，多少也该察觉到了。

忍者这家伙，其实是个会热血上头的笨蛋。

“暗杀命令吗？”

“是啊，正式的。”

“那家伙很强，强到离谱那种，我跟他多少有过一面之缘。就算再派十个你过去也绝无可能赢。没必要着急吧。”

“或许吧。不过，可能性并不是全无。”忍者俯下身，重新拾起地上散乱的钉子和木工道具，细长的手指尖抚摸着自己刚刚修好的屋墙。“那个人很强，但不擅长提防人。入口的食物，浅眠的场所，甚至选择冲上去救助的人，都太没有防备了。”

忍者轻巧地跃到窗框上，蹲在上面，背后是黄金港的灯火与一轮洁白无瑕的满月。武士倚着墙坐起身体，凝望着那景象。

“要不要雇佣我试试？虽然不便宜，但经验和手腕绝对有保证。”武士笑道。

“报酬呢？”

“一日三餐，房子的修理，以及按日子给那几盆花浇水。”

忍者也笑起来。那双浅浅的，琥珀色的眼睛，像是深秋时落了叶的潭水，倒映着夜空中无边的细碎星辉，层层的涟漪令武士的倒影也支离破碎。

双刀上的穗子，也随着那笑声静静摇晃。其中一把的尾端，挂着一个草编的小玩意，圆形的，像个被蹩脚陶匠烧变了形的便宜碗——

是武士的斗笠。那时他被激起了无聊的胜负欲，颇花了不少功夫，最后却只做出这个玩意来。

“那，就用已经付清的部分，”

忍者望着对方，一字一句，平缓地，很认真地说着。

“——希望你不要卷进这件事来。这里，”他拉开自己的脸颊，指着臼齿，“装有毒药。如果被追过来我就咬下去。”

“喂！”武士撑起身体，几步跑到窗前，忍者却早已翻上屋顶，只探出头和肩膀来。

“你是自由的，哪里都可以去。所以，”忍者眯起眼，像安抚小孩子一样柔声说着，“纯白色的海洋之城，由绿意盎然一夜间漫天飞雪的山岳之城，遍地黄金的沙漠之城，想看的话都可以尽情去看。”

“——然后，等我回来。”

————————————————————————————

(五)

武士忽然想去潮风亭的顶端看一看。

日光晴朗，天空蓝得刺眼，三两只海鸥掠过楼侧，发出清脆的鸣叫声。

是个适合打发时间的好日子。

——————————————————

数次前功尽弃落回地面之后，武士开始掌握控制身体，落在准确位置上的诀窍，也渐渐到达越来越高的位置。

明明是看惯的风景，仅仅是视点改变，便呈现出截然不同的面貌来。大白天便饮酒寻欢的人，行色匆匆，神色凝重的商人，惯于唬弄陌生人的鲶鱼精，巡逻的赤诚组，海边台阶上抛接纸风船的小孩子。

一如往常的平凡的一日。

转过一个拐角，眼前忽然出现一个陌生的背影，蹲坐在一根突出的横梁上，尖帽子装饰着羽毛，背上背着一把纹饰繁复的长弓。

似乎是个西面来的旅人。

那少女认真读着手里的纸片，尖耳朵和细长的猫尾一晃一晃。

“喂，你……”武士刚一开口，正全神贯注的少女“呜哇”地吓了一跳，尾巴蓬起了一圈，手忙脚乱地阻止自己摔下去。

——————————————————————

“这个，是那边粉色和服的拉拉菲尔女孩塞给我的。”少女晃着那纸片，上面画着像是路线图解的东西，还贴心地标明了各类注意事项，“说着什么‘黄金港观光计划’啊，‘为了拂晓的活动资金’之类的……我也不是很明白，不过好像挺有趣的。”

两人决定中途休息一下。他们已经来到了非常高的位置，即便武士并不惧高，向下望时还是本能地感到目眩，身体也无法自如自在地活动。如果失足掉下去，大概不是断几根骨头就能了事的。

“没问题没问题，下面可是有手腕高强的幻术师小姐在等着呢。只要不是当场毙命都救得回来。”开朗的年轻冒险者挺起胸膛，无比自满地向武士夸耀自己的同伴。“不过人很啰嗦就是了。”

“是吗。”武士笑道。

“第一次在屋顶上跳来跳去时，说不害怕当然是假的。”

不知为何，武士脑中又浮现出忍者的样子。阴雨的日子里，无所事事般卧在门廊下，用狗尾草逗弄避雨野猫的忍者。

“控制身体的要诀，或是将风聚集在自身周围的方法之类。虽然脑子里一遍一遍背诵过了，但是向下看着空无一人的石板路面，就只觉得摔下去一定还是很痛，怕得要死。”

“毕竟小鬼的命又不值钱，替换要多少就有多少。”忍者叼着羊羹，替自己斟了杯米酒，又递给同样无所事事的武士一杯。

“不过，就算是我，也没想到居然有人想去接高处落下去的忍者，还把自己给弄伤了。”

忍者垂下睫毛，轻轻摇晃着酒盏，清澈的酒液便泛起涟漪来。

“世上哪有这种笨蛋？”

“武士先生？”

武士回过神来，摇摇头，将无端涌出的思绪赶出脑海。

他们离顶端很近了。

——————————————————————————————

(六)

“听说没有？那个被烧死在自家城里的武将。”

“啊啊，听说是给养的忍者算计了。真是惨。”

“整个城池都快化成焦炭了，可听说根本没死几个人，女人小孩全都没事。邪门得很。”

没什么邪门的。

因为那家伙根本不是被烧死的。

被左右亲信护送着逃离火场的大人物，是武士亲自抬手斩下那个头颅，看着它骨碌碌滚落在地上。

血溅了一身。

————————————————————————

身姿灵巧的冒险者先登上楼顶，趴在房檐上，向武士伸出手来。

武士一愣，而后拉住了那只娇小而有力的手。

视野骤然开阔。风比下方更加凉爽，无边无际的海闪耀着蔚蓝的波光。冒险者发出细小的惊喜叫声。

仿佛这世间一切烦恼，都能随着那昼夜不息的清澈潮水冲刷干净一般。

从楼顶向下望去，那根灯杆小得如同一粒沙尘。

武士本以为，只要不去听，酒馆里添油加醋的闲言碎语便可以通通不加理会。

醉鬼们口沫横飞地描述那道螺旋冲天的火舌如何冲破屋顶，席卷周边，摧毁多少人性命，如同亲眼所见一般。

“劫火灭却之术”——那招式似乎被如此称呼。

武士脑中挥之不去的，却只有忍者小心翼翼捧着那脆弱纸灯的模样。

“好了，去吧——”

忍者的声音带一点沙哑，清澈而温柔，额发柔柔软软地垂下来，挡住了侧脸。

细小的火苗“忽”地燃起，透出淡橙红色的光芒来，托着那寄宿愿望的灯笼飘悠悠浮上天空，再也望不到踪影。

武士从怀中摸出一对相同的酒盏，倒上腰间的清酒，又递给冒险者一杯。

酒盏的底色是极浅的青色，描画着黑褐的梅花枝条。

“真是风雅呢。”尖耳朵的猫魅族捧着那小小的酒杯，感叹道。

“喂，”武士不擅长与人闲聊，只得尽量做出漫不经心的样子。

“你也是冒险者的话，知道些那个‘光之战士’的事情吗。什么都好，讲给我听。”

“嗯，我觉得大概没有不知道的人。”尖耳朵的猫魅族将手指抵在唇下，认真思索着。

“对我们来说，那个人就像是‘象征’一样。拥有传说一般不可思议的强大，却愿意骑着陆行鸟给人送食材。而且——”

“那个人所到之处，一定会发生改变。而且，是向着好的方向。”

身背长弓的冒险者站起身，伸了个懒腰，眺望着海上来去的华丽商船，以及从这里望不太到的艾欧泽亚的方向。

“看着这个景色，才觉得自己的决定没有错。想要像那个人一样，靠双脚走遍这个世界，磨炼身手，去见识从未见过的风景。”

“「世界」，吗……”

对武士而言，这个词过于遥远而生涩，说出口的瞬间甚至有些难为情。

他们更习惯的用辞，是“天下”——指的是这片仿佛登上山峦就能望到尽头，也并没有多么广阔的土地，每一寸都浸透着血与无聊的权谋。

“那个人也是人，总有一天也会受伤或衰老，大概会决定放弃冒险者的身份，做个锻铁匠或渔师什么的……”

年轻的吟游诗人坐下来，十指在胸前交握，闭上眼，低下头认真祈祷。

“——但是，希望在那一天来临前，那个人的旅途能够一直，一直继续下去。无论何时，无论何地。”

武士也学着她的样子，握起双手低下头祈祷起来。大概是那副样子过于不适合他，惹得冒险者吃吃地轻笑起来。

忽然，武士感到什么轻而柔软的东西擦过他的脸颊。他不禁睁开眼睛。

“是樱花！”冒险者惊喜地小声叫道。

淡粉色雪片一样的花瓣，被一阵清风送来，打着旋落在楼顶的砖瓦上。

“明明不是这个季节……”

武士没有说话。他举起手中淡青色的酒盏。

一片花瓣飘飘悠悠落下来。酒盏中泛起一圈清澈的，细小的涟漪。

这一次，武士稳稳地，静静地接住了它。

————————————————————————

(完)


End file.
